


It'll be fun!

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Books, Flirting, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Library, M/M, Red hat, Sherlock Being an Idiot, Skiing, Skiing lesson, Sulking Mycroft, Winter, Young Mycroft Holmes/Young Greg Lestrade, everything ends, kiss, minor accident, persistent greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: Mycroft forced to go on a winter holiday with his family. He is not too keen, but one evening Greg walks into the library where he hid to finally be alone in quiet and everything changes.





	It'll be fun!

**Author's Note:**

> I went skiing once, it was horrid (for me at least). I was terrified for a week, I spent more time on the ground than on my feet to the delight of my classmates, hence the inspiration for my story. Thanks for reading.

"What's through there?" Greg just realised that there was a door almost hidden in the corner.  
"I don't know my dear."  
"I check it, be right up." he went to investigate the room. It was a small library, there was a big fireplace, countless of books stacked into the small room and a few armchairs. One of them next to the fireplace was occupied by a boy. Greg stopped at the door and just stared at him. He had ginger hair which looked like it was on fire in the light, he was slim; his long fingers turned a page in the book he was reading. Greg must have made some noise because his head shot up and looked at him with piercing blue eyes making Greg shiver. The eyes were cold; contrast to his hair, his face was slightly flushed because of the fire, but Greg could still see the freckles on it.  
"Hi." Greg spoke finally; the other boy glanced at him one last time and turned his attention back to his book. Greg was thinking what to do; he could just go back to his room or try talking to him again.  
"I can hear you thinking, it's very annoying." the boy spoke not looking up from his book.  
'And you are annoyingly sexy.' he wanted to answer but he mumbled sorry instead and sat to the other chair. The boy stood up walked to one of the shelves still not looking up from his book, he took one down and handed it to Greg. "Thanks." he read the title. "Wait, how did you know that this is my favourite?" he just sighed stood up and left.

Next day Greg walked out of the hotel impatiently.  
"Come on, hurry up!" he urged his sister to hurry. He turned to walk away but he collided whit someone who slipped and fell on the ground. "I'm terribly sorry." he leaned down to help the person up. "Hello again." he smiled when he was met by the blue piercing eyes that looked at him with hatred. The eyes would have been terrifying if their owner wouldn't be dressed up the way he was; Greg could only guess how many layers of clothes he had on leaving only his eyes out. "Cold day it is." he chuckled and offered his hand to help him up.  
"Come on Mikey." a woman called him.  
"Let me help you." but he ignored Greg, putting his hands on the ground he pushed his bottom part up. Greg couldn't help but stare at it, even through the layers of clothes he could see how nice ass he had. He quickly looked away turning red when he heard the boy clearing his throat he was clearly aware of the attention. "See you." Greg mumbled and quickly hurried after his sister.

After dinner Greg went to the library, he was already there absorbed in another book.  
"Hi." Greg whispered and sat next to him with a book. "I'm Greg, you are Mike if I remember well."  
"No."  
"Oh, sorry."  
"My mother named me Mycroft but she can't bother using it." he didn't look up from the book.  
"Nice to meet you Mycroft, sorry about the morning."  
"It's fine, I only have three bruises a bump on my head and a constant headache which gets worse when someone talks around me."  
"Got it; sorry." Greg opened his book; he kept glancing at Mycroft from time to time.  
"What are you looking at?" Mycroft asked with frustration.  
"You."  
"Why?"  
"Does it bother you?"  
"Wouldn't it bother you?"  
"No." Greg shrugged. "Do you want me to stop?" there was no answer; Greg smiled widely and returned to his book. He looked up just in time to catch Mycroft looking at him; he quickly looked down at his book. "Now who's staring?" Greg chuckled.  
"I was merely observing my stalker."  
"I'm not a stalker."  
"Then what are you?" he looked up.  
"An interested party." Mycroft smiled and quickly rearranged his features. Greg chuckled; for a second the blue eyes lost the coldness; he wanted to see it again. "And you?"  
"The victim."  
"I told you I'm not stalking you, I just like sitting here; like you."  
"Sure."  
"I do love reading."  
"I know, but you can't stay put or quiet for long."  
"True, I love talking. Don't you?"  
"It is a necessary action between people, unfortunately." he sighed.  
"Maybe you talked with the wrong people."  
"There are only wrong people then." he mumbled.  
"Someone is a bit gloomy."  
"Wouldn't you be? Forced to come to this ice hole, get out to the snow; and they expect me to slide down in two pieces of wood with a smile. Well no thank you. I don't know why can't they understand it and leave me here, alone, in the quiet and warm."  
"Sorry you are telling it to the wrong person. I love skiing, we come here every winter. First time?"  
"Here, yes; otherwise it is a yearly torture trip for me as well. My brother loves it, my parents love it...and I hate it."  
"Have you tried it?"  
"No."  
"Never?"  
"I ran away the first time they tried to teach me. The search and rescue team had to be called to find me, not that I was lost, I just simply didn't want to come back and face my mother." Greg chuckled.  
"How old were you?"  
"Five."  
"Oh..."  
"When I was seven my brother was born so I got a few years of peace." he sighed.  
"Maybe your teacher was bad."  
"I don't know I didn't have time to get to know her."  
"Tomorrow you and me, skiing lesson; 7:45 sharp." he said enthusiastically.  
"No way." he snorted.  
"Yes way! I'll go to your room and drag you out if I have to. I assume there are not a lot of Mycroft here so it'll be super easy to find you."  
"No!" he said sternly, but his eyes weren't as cold and piercing as before; Greg knew that he can win this.  
"Yes, it'll be fun, promise you. The weather will be much nicer tomorrow."  
"They'll just laugh at me for being so clumsy." he whispered truing his eyes down.  
"No they won't."  
"You don't know that."  
"Okay; I promise I won't laugh at you only with you."  
"I'm not in the habit of laughing."  
"All right no laughter, promise." he leaned closer looking at him hopefully. "What else would you do? Sit miserably in the restaurant surrounded by noisy, annoying people and wait for lunchtime when after an argument you come back to the hotel."  
"How do you know that?"  
"I have two eyes and ears, I can observe things too. It won't feel like being surrounded by a lot of people, the trails are wide, they'll pass us quickly. It'll be like we are alone."  
"No way, they'll knock me off my legs; I fall and break my neck."  
"No you won't, I'll catch you."  
"Then you'll break something too."  
"I have a warm red hat; you put it on and everybody will see you, no blending in to the snow or the trees; they'll be able to avoid us."  
"I don't know."  
"Just try it once; if you don't like it you can come back, promise."  
"I don't have anything."  
"You can rent it up there. Please just give it a try."  
"All right." he sighed, Greg smiled triumphantly. Mycroft stood up to leave. "You only want me to go so you can get your hands on me."  
"No I don't." he detested.  
"Do not lie to me Gregory."  
"I'm not lying, it's not only that; I also want to talk to you." he grinned. "Anyways you don't seem to mind it." Mycroft turned without an answer and left the library. He could still hear Greg's laughter on the corridor.

 

"Morning." Greg plucked Mycroft's hat.  
"Morning Gregory, cold you give it back please." Greg put his red hat on his head.  
"There you go."  
"Are you kidding with me?"  
"Why, I think you look adorable in it."  
"My brother will definitely find me." he mumbled.  
"And?"  
"You do not want to meet him. He'll follow us all day long, he'll laugh at me."  
"I won't let him." Greg took him by the elbow.  
"You can't make him do anything, he barely listens to me."  
"We'll see. I'm glad you came."  
"Well I promised it after all." he sighed.  
"You'll enjoy it; I'm sure of it."  
"I'm not so sure, I'm still sore from yesterday's fall."  
"Sorry."  
"You should watch where you're going."  
"I know, I'm sorry."  
"Apology accepted."  
"Thanks."  
"I do not wish to ruin your day."  
"You won't, I reckon you'll have enough by lunch time; if not well we can continue in the afternoon." he smiled.  
"I look ridiculous." Mycroft caught a glance at his reflection.  
"No, you look just fine; a bit of colour doesn't hurt you." Mycroft let out a little puff of air.  
"Come on, up we go." they arrived to the cable-car.  
"Oh..."  
"Are you afraid of heights?"  
"No."  
"You are just realising that you'll definitely ski." he chuckled.  
"Yes." they got into the cabin; Greg was looking out of the window when he heard a small frustrated whine.  
"Mycroft?" he looked at him.  
"Why do they have to come so close to me?" he looked at him miserably.  
"Come here." Greg pulled him closer. He stood behind Mycroft pressed to his back his arms wrapped around him, his chin resting on his shoulder. "Now they'll touch me and not you."  
"Thank you." he mumbled.  
"Look at the beautiful view Mycroft."  
"It looks nice from down too." Greg chuckled. "Are you here with your family?"  
"Dad and my sister, mum got sick so she stayed at home."  
"Oh..."  
"Just the flu. And you?"  
"Mummy, dad and Sherlock."  
"Have you tried asking them to leave you home?"  
"Every time, but they say I should be grateful that we can come. I told them that I'd be more grateful if I can stay home."  
"Why don't you get 'sick'?"  
"My father is a doctor."  
"Oh, bad luck."  
"Anyways it's better than being in school, one week without..." he fell silent, Greg tightened his hold around him. "How's the police academy?"  
"How on earth you know about that?" Mycroft shrugged.  
"It's not an answer Mr. Enigmatic."  
"Aren't we getting out here?"  
"Yes we are." they got out last. "Now let's get you some boots and skies."

"Now let me see you." Greg leaned down to adjust Mycroft's boots. "How do you feel?"  
"I'm not too comfortable with it. I can't even walk in it properly."  
"It's not for long walks in the forest Mycroft; it has to hold your ankles."  
"I know; it's not too tight."  
"Okay, you never had a ski on your leg."  
"No." stared at them hesitantly.  
"I put on mine so you can see how to do it. I'll help don't worry." Greg put on his. "See."  
"Yes." Mycroft put one of them on; then he stopped.  
"What is it Mycroft?"  
"My leg is going to slip from under me."  
"No it won't. Give me your hands." Mycroft tightly hold onto Greg's hands and managed to put on the other one too. "See!"  
"Gregory, could you take off your sunglasses."  
"Why?"  
"I need to see your eyes."  
"Why?"  
"I just have to, please."  
"All right." Greg took it off.  
"Thank you." Mycroft sighed.  
"Are you all right?"  
"No, I'm scared." he whispered.  
"It'll be all right, I'm here Mycroft; oh wait! Do not move; not a bit."  
"Fine with me."  
"Be right back." Greg soon came back. "Luckily I caught my sister." he took off his glove, Mycroft looked at him questioningly.  
"Gregory?" he tried to lean back when Greg brought his hand up to his face but Greg grabbed his scarf.  
"There you go; you are so pale I'm just worried you get burned in a second."  
"Thank you. And you?"  
"I'll be fine."  
"I'm not so sure."  
"I never do it."  
"Doesn't matter."  
"Fine." he sighed. "Happy?"  
"Yes." Mycroft chuckled.  
"What?"  
"Your face." Greg smiled.  
"You wouldn't be laughing if you'd seen yours." before Mycroft could do anything Greg grabbed his hands. "Ready?" Mycroft just looked at him for a few second and then nodded. "We start with the pizza. Your position your skis like a pizza slice; knees bent, slightly leaned forwards. I show it to you...now your turn." Mycroft tried it. "Okay, don't lean forward that much." he straightened Mycroft's back; then put his hand on his hip. "Up a bit, that's it. When you want to stop you push your heels out. Understand?"  
"Yes."  
"Shall we try it?"  
"What? But this is so steep!"  
"This is perfect for learning. I do it first so you can see that it can be survived." Mycroft nodded.  
"What are you smiling at?" Greg asked when he came back.  
"You look like a penguin with over sized feet."  
"Well since you are in a good mood we can go."  
"Oh..."  
"It'll be fine Mycroft, I'm here."  
"Okay." Mycroft toddled closer to the slope. "I can do this, I can."  
"Yes you can. Remember the pizza."  
"All right." Mycroft started to slide and whine too.  
"You should say weeeeeeeee. Do not close your eyes! Mycroft!" Greg stayed next to him. "And now we stop." they got to the end of the slope. "Sorry I forgot to say that you need your eyes. Are you all right?"  
"I survived."  
"Are you surprised?"  
"Yes."  
"Now we go up and do it...about 19 more times. So my dear penguin friend toddle up, sideways like I did."

"Weeee." Mycroft bumped to Greg who wrapped his arms around him.  
"See, it's not that bad."  
"No, I'm hungry."  
"Me too."  
"Let's toddle up and eat, can I learn how to turn after lunch?"  
"Well of course." Greg smiled widely.  
"It's not as bad as I thought."  
"Told you so."

"Oh..."  
"What?"  
"My brother and parents."  
"And?"  
"I...nothing." he mumbled.  
"Where do you want to sit?"  
"Far from them."  
"My sister is there, will that do?" Mycroft mumbled something. "Don't worry she is nice."  
"All right."  
"Hello there!"  
"Nora, Mycroft; Mycroft Nora."  
"Hello."  
"Mind if we sit."  
"Not at all, dad had to go back to the hotel to make some calls."  
"Oh..."  
"Have you been enjoying yourselves?"  
"It's not that bad."  
"He's not bad at it."  
"How many times did you fall?"  
"Not that much actually."  
"Greg spent more time on the ground then on his feet at the first time." Mycroft chuckled.  
"Thanks."  
"Any times my dear brother."  
"Look who's smiling." Greg looked at Mycroft, he just shrugged.  
"Any problem with it Gregory?"  
"Gregory!" Nora laughed. "Sounds like some nobleman."  
"It's a nice name. Anyways I have a bit of a noble blood in me so I ought to talk like this."  
"You're kidding."  
"No."  
"Wow, but to answer to your question I do not mind you smiling. You just said that you are not in the habit of it."  
"I'm not, but in the right company." he smiled.  
"I leave the two of you now; behave Greg!"  
"I am very well behaved my dear sister; just like a nobleman should."  
"Sure." she stood up.  
"Tell her Mycroft was I well behaved?"  
"Yes Gregory." he chuckled.  
“See!” she just laughed and left them.  
"So are we going back?"  
"Yes."

"I think I go home now; I'm tired and cold. Thank you for the lesson and your patience."  
"Tomorrow?"  
"I don't want to keep you from..."  
"You're not, please." Greg cut him off.  
"All right, thank you." Mycroft felt relieved to get out of the ski boots; it wasn't as bad as he thought but it was good to go back. He definitely enjoyed talking to Greg more and he didn't mind the attention and his wondering hands at all.  
"You're in a good mood brother mine." Sherlock pushed himself through the crowd in the cabin.  
"Returning this early Sherlock?"  
"Mummy had enough so I have to go of course." he sighed. "Nice hat." he grinned. Mycroft quickly took it off. "It's warm."  
"And his."  
"Sherlock!"  
"I saw you at lunch. The way you stared at him; you just barely kept it together not to drool."  
"Please Sherlock." he sighed.  
"Have you left the bunny slope?"  
"No, it was perfect for me."  
"If you enjoy being between two year olds, but at least you are on the same mental level." he grinned again. Mycroft sighed and tried to move away from him, but there were too many people around. "Where is your knight?"  
"I left so he can enjoy skiing in peace; he loves it. I'd hate to keep him from it." he looked around with frustration.  
"No one is here to save you from the humans."  
"Sherlock please." he whispered looking around with fear. The cable car came to a stop, Mycroft rushed out of it immediately.

"Hi." Greg walked into the library; Mycroft looked at him wearily. "What's wrong?"  
"I'm just tired."  
"And?"  
"My brother." he sighed. Greg pulled the armchair next to his. Mycroft pulled his legs up, resting his head on Greg's shoulder, staring at the fire.  
"Is he always like that?"  
"Unfortunately, he thinks he's cleverer than me and he tries to act like it. Ending up being a jerk."  
"Oh...is it that bad?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You were cursing."  
"He found me in the cabin, it was full and he just wouldn't shut up."  
"I'm sorry Mycroft."  
"How was your afternoon?" he changed the subject.  
"Good, bit lonely though." he wrapped an arm around him. "And how are you?"  
"Nothing broken, covered in bruises, my legs are the worse."  
"But you'll come tomorrow?"  
"Yes."  
"Good, what are you reading?"  
"Dostoevsky."  
"This is a light reading for you."  
"Yes." he yawned. "Apologies."  
"You should go to bed."  
"It's too early for that."  
"But if you are tired..."  
"Please Gregory."  
"Okay, then I read to you."  
"Why would you?"  
"Because you are half asleep."  
"It's a library Gregory." he settled more comfortably.  
"No one ever came in Mycroft."  
"All right, but you have to put on your glasses for it." Greg laughed.  
"Of course you know about it."  
"Why didn't you put it on before?"  
"Not too appealing on me." he put it on.  
"I like it." Mycroft looked at him.  
"Thanks, so which page?" he took the book from Mycroft's lap and started to read.  
"Mycroft!" Greg whispered and stroked his hair. "Mycroft!" he just mumbled. "Wake up!"  
"No." he whined.  
"Yes, come on. You'll feel even worse if you sleep here." Mycroft finally opened his eyes. "Hi there." Mycroft just yawned. "Come on." Greg pulled him up; he had to hold Mycroft close to keep him on his feet.  
"What time is it?"  
"I only read for ten minutes and you were out. You should go to bed now."  
"But it's too early." he whined.  
"Don't care." he chuckled and kissed his temple; Mycroft sighed and followed him.  
"Good night Gregory." he stopped in front of his room.  
"7:45, don't be late. Sleep tight Mycroft." Mycroft cupped Greg's face and kissed him quickly disappearing afterwards leaving the stunned Greg on the corridor.

"I'm not so sure Gregory." they stood on the top of the hill.  
"Why, you did very well yesterday, it's one of the easiest slope. You can see the bottom from here, there's barely anyone on it."  
"All right, I can do this, I can." Greg smiled at him.  
"Yes you can." Greg looked at the trail and immediately looked back at Mycroft when he gave out a small cry and started to slide down. Greg shot a look at the laughing Sherlock and quickly followed Mycroft.  
"Mycroft!" he yelled. "Stop! Remember the pizza!" Mycroft wasn't really listening to him. "Mycroft! Tree!" fortunately he managed to fall before colliding with it.  
"Mycroft, Mycroft!" Greg knelt next to him worriedly. "Are you all right?"  
"No." he whined.  
"I know, I know, but anything hurts?"  
"Nothing broken I think." he whispered and curled up. Greg pulled him to his arms; Mycroft buried his face to his coat as he sobbed.  
"Shhh, shhh, it's okay. You are safe, you are fine Mycroft. You won't have to do it ever again; promise. I'm here, it's all right." he stroked his back. "Sorry Mycroft, there was nothing I could do. Or it wouldn't end well for either of us."  
"I know." he whispered.  
"Well that was hilarious." Sherlock stopped next to them.  
"No Sherlock it was bloody dangerous, he could have died." Greg snapped.  
"No he wouldn't."  
"Yes because colliding with a tree at a high speed is so safe."  
"He supposed to know what to do."  
"This is his second day skiing, you pushed him he panicked; what were you expecting! Mycroft said you are clever, but this was a very stupid thing to do."  
"He supposed to be the smart one." he turned to leave.  
"No, no; you are not going anywhere Sherlock."  
"I am."  
"NO!" Greg looked at him sternly. "You gonna help me; you take everything back and bring his boots. Come on Mycroft!" Greg pulled him up, he held him tightly as they slowly made their way down.  
"Now you sit here Mycroft." Greg pushed him to the bench in the corner. "Let me see you." Greg took Mycroft's hat, scarf and coat off. Greg examined his head, neck, torso and arms carefully.  
"I landed on my left side." Mycroft whispered.  
"Okay, looks like nothing broken, now your ankles...good." Mycroft kept looking at him miserably. "I know what you need now, be right back." Greg returned with two huge mugs. "Here you go Mycroft, hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream." he placed it in Mycroft's hands.  
"No thank you." Mycroft tried to put it down, but Greg stopped him.  
"Drink, it's the best medicine for a fall." Mycroft sipped his hot chocolate in silence. Greg watched him carefully and took the mug from him when he finished. Mycroft leaned to him as his tears started to fell again; Greg wrapped his arms around him and stroked his hair. "Shhh, shhh I'm here; it's okay. You are safe, nothing happened; yes it'll hurt for a few days, but nothing more. It's all right Mycroft. I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault Gregory."  
"What are you doing sitting around here in a beautiful day like this?" Greg's father stepped to them.  
"Mycroft was pushed off the hill and had a bad fall."  
"Oh, anything broken?"  
"Nothing."  
"Then the best is to go out and try again." Mycroft whined and tightened his hold around Greg.  
"I don't think he'd want that. I take him down once his brother brings his boots here."  
"I'm here." Sherlock put the shoes on the table.  
"Sherlock, not on the table!"  
"Anything else master." he put them to the floor and bowed.  
"Not right now, I take Mycroft back. Do not joke about it, do not do it again to anyone, and make sure that he is fine."  
"Yes my lord." he bowed again, Greg just rolled his eyes.  
"Let's get back Mycroft."  
"Please."  
"Are you all right?" Greg took Mycroft by the elbow, holding him tightly.  
"I'm all right, thank you. I just overreacted."  
"Naturally."  
"I shouldn't have."  
"Mycroft it's all right; this was only your second day."  
"I know, but..."  
"No one born with skis on his leg."  
"The kids."  
"Okay, they did not run away from the skiing lesson."  
"Fair point." he sighed. "I'm sorry I ruined your morning."  
"You didn't ruin it Mycroft." they got into the cabin. Although it was almost empty Greg wrapped his arms around Mycroft, rocking him, humming a song. One part of Mycroft's brain told him to get over it after all he was perfectly all right, but it felt so good being held by Greg. Mycroft turned in his arms and buried his face to his shoulder; Greg tightened his hold around him.

"Now you take a nice hot bath and rest. I'm sorry it ended like this."  
"It wasn't your fault; I can not say that I fell in love with it after yesterday to be honest. It was okay, but...Thank you for trying Gregory." Greg took off the red hat from his head. "Oh, yes sorry."  
"Now go and rest." Greg kissed him.  
"Library, after dinner?"  
"Definitely." Greg smiled.  
"Be safe Gregory."  
"I'll be fine, don't worry." he turned to leave.

Mycroft went down to the library picked one book for himself and looked around on the selves to find one for Greg. He finally picked one; he was surprised to find Greg's red hat tucked behind it. He took it and found a hastily written note in it. 

'Mycroft!  
If I'm correct you'll find this easily.  
Dad got a call and we had to go home immediately; work.  
I knocked on your door, but you must have been asleep.  
I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye to you properly.  
I really enjoyed this few days, thank you.  
The hat suited you well, you looked so adorable in it so I thought I leave it here for you.  
You can do whatever you like with it.  
See you around; be safe.  
Gregory  
(I thought you might don't know who it’s from if I write Greg.)'

Mycroft was sitting in the chair, still staring at the letter absentmindedly when Sherlock came in.  
"He left." Sherlock sat to the other armchair.  
"Yes."  
"Did he leave his address, or phone number?"  
"Why would he?"  
"You two seemed to like each other." Sherlock shrugged.  
"It was fun, but he has a girlfriend at home."  
"And he still flirted with you."  
"I did it too and we won't see each other again. He didn't know that I know about her."  
"I see."  
"Came down to read or..."  
"I'm sorry I pushed you."  
"You have to use that brain of yours."  
"I said that I'm sorry." he stood up.  
"It's okay Sherlock, I'm fine; it hurts but I'm fine. Thank you for your concern brother mine."  
"Aren't you coming up, it's past midnight."  
"Is it?"  
"Yes, come on lover boy." Sherlock pulled him up.  
"Have you told it to mummy?"  
"Nope, I thought I return the favour since he didn't tell it to her."  
"Thank you." he mumbled and followed him to their room.


End file.
